Mirror of Two Faces
by Tan Kimiko
Summary: *Re-write, Chap03* Just when Kaoru needed help, fate decided to let her meet her cousin of royal blood. Identical in looks, Kaoru switched places with her and meets her cousin's intended, an amber-eyed, red-haired King of Bulgaria, and falls in love. K/K
1. Prologue: The Two

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Notes: The story is going through an overhaul right now, since there are too many mistakes. The plot is still the same, but some of the chapters will be changed. More notes after the prologue.**

--

Prologue  
The Two

--

_"When we're older, let us make the name of our daughters the same. It would be great fun! We must make it exotic and different, something no one has ever heard before here in our homeland."_

_"I heard the East has a very beautiful language. Do you remember that boy and his trader father who hailed from the East? He said that the culture was spectacular and beautiful and rich with colors. I would very much like the names of my daughters to be like that."_

_"Yes, that would be perfect. The little boy kept saying something to us, remember that? His father translated it to us when we asked."_

_"I do. So it is agreed then?"_

_"All of our daughters will carry the name, '_Kaoru_'."_

--

Princess Lifana of Albania hurriedly buttoned the back of her twin sister's dress. "This is insanity, Lilliana. What will father say when he discovers you have gone in the morning? And what about your fiance?"

Her twin, Princess Lilliana, shook her head and laughed giddily. "For now, I really don't care. He is my everything. I don't know when I will have such love in my life. It's a magical and sweet feeling, here deep in my chest." She pressed a hand over her heart. "I cannot marry Vladimir, nor can I stay here to marry a commoner against our father's wishes. This is the only choice I have left."

Lifana went to her sister's bed and took a square bundle wrapped in cloth. "I took the liberty of placing jewelry with the things you deemed to carry, in case you ever need any money where you are going." She hugged Lilliana sadly. "I wish you would not go! I will sorely miss you here in the palace."

Lilliana hugged her back. "I shall miss you, too, Lifana, but I will not change my mind. We knew that we will eventually part. We cannot share the same roof if we are married."

"I know." Lifana replied. "But you will be far away! I cannot visit you."

Lilliana smiled. "Our world is becoming more advanced as we go on, darling. There are letters being delivered to and fro. I do not believe that we will be forever be cut off from each other." She kissed her sister lightly on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, my twin. You will always be on my thoughts."

"As will I." Lifana smiled shakily. "After all, we are mirror images of each other."

--

In the dead of the night, Princess Lilliana stole out of the palace, holding in her wrapped cloth some of her most prized possessions, to elope with a man—a trader from the Orient, Koshijirou Kamiya, and immediately sailed out of Albania. The next morning, her father heard about his daughter's scandal and fell ill after releasing his rage. Being the next in line, Princess Lifana took care of ruling over the land.

A month after Lilliana had gone, Count Vladimir arrived from Russia and was also stunned to hear his fiance's apparent desertion, since they were to be married as soon as they arrived. Count Vladimir instead offered for Lifana, and much to everyone's surprise, she agreed. A week after their marriage, she was crowned Queen of Albania, and Count Vladimir as her consort.

She had married an understanding and kind man. Over time, Lifana came to genuinely love him. A daughter was born almost a year later. Joyfully, Lifana hugged her child to her, smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

"What shall you name her?" Vladimir asked, sitting at the foot of the bed, knowing that mother and child needed the time to bond.

Crooning softly to her baby, Lifana replied, "She will be Tomoe Kaoru Petrona, Princess of Albania."

--

Six years later

Shakily, Lifana placed the letter down on the table. She breathed deeply to stop the onslaught of tears she knew would come. From the time Lilliana left, there had only been one letter, and it contained mostly about her everyday life in a country called Japan and her daughter, Kaoru Kamiya. But this new letter brought her nothing but grief.

Vladimir entered her study carrying their daughter. With her dark hair she had inherited from her father and warm brown eyes the color of coffee from her mother, little Princess Tomoe would be a beauty in the future. "My little princess oh-so-sweetly asked me to bring you to her." Vladimir chuckled. "She's growing to be much like you, my flower." When he noticed Lifana's subdued quietness, his brow furrowed. "Is something amiss?"

"She's dead, Vladimir." Lifana finally choked out, shaking her head. "From a terrible fever that raged for several days. The letter is dated last year."

He immediately came to her side, placing their daughter on the floor. "Are you sure?"

"Her husband wrote to me. He had it translated in English, but I understood it perfectly." Lifana hid her face in his coat. "She was so happy in her last letter. Why did this happen?"

"She has lived a very beautiful life with her husband, no?" Vladimir said gently. "I'm sure Lilliana does not regret anything, but for leaving her widowed husband and her young daughter. She will not want you to be sad forever, my flower." He placed a hand on Lifana's coifed hair. "After all, you are together because you can see her in yourself. Don't think I take no notice that you touch your reflection in the mornings."

Lifana sighed. "It will not be the same."

"Nothing is ever the same. Everything changes."

Tomoe held on to her mother's dress, her brown eyes wide and warm as she peered up. "Mama." She whispered.

"Do you think her daughter looks like our Tomoe?" Lifana asked, hugging her child.

Vladimir smiled. "If she does, she will be also one of the most beautiful maidens in the world."

--

They were mirror images of the other, two women inseparable from anything that can break physical binds. They were beautiful beyond words, rendering men speechless. Although they looked almost exactly alike, they each had different personalities—like a mirror with two different faces.

--

_To be continued..._

--

**Note#2: Like I said, complete overhaul. I found that I couldn't continue when I have too many mistakes in the story. So sorry for the inconvenience but I want to finish this story since so many reviewers are asking me to. Thanks for all those personal messages and reviews that asks me to stop lazying around and post something. :)**


	2. Chapter 01: The Destiny

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**--**

Chapter 1  
The Destiny

--

18-year-old Kamiya Kaoru sighed, looking down at the ground. Her two leather bags, which contained what was left of her belongings, were resting beside her. Her companion, a kind, 54-year-old woman with gray hair tied in a neat bun, was buying their tickets a bit near to where she was waiting. The sea breeze played with her long, pony tailed raven hair, and she looked up as the old woman came near.

"Kaoru, it is time for you to go." She said, placing the second-class ticket on her hand. "Oh, dear, don't cry. At least when you get to Germany, it wouldn't be too bad." She crooned to her, hugging Kaoru in a light embrace.

"I'll miss Japan, Shinochi-san," Kaoru replied, looking at the dock as the children squealed and people passed them by. "I've been here all my life, and I haven't gone out of the country. I'm so nervous."

Shinochi Maeki shook her head, placing her old hand on Kaoru's fisted ones. "Kaoru-chan, I know that you aren't a pure Japanese, and I'm sure you know that, as well."

Kaoru nodded, and a smile appeared on her face. "Yes, Shinochi-san. Both my parents told me that, and I doubt that Lilliana is a Japanese name."

"Yes, so, what are you waiting for? Kaoru-chan, you inherited your mother's adventurous spirit and her characteristics that made her a woman of great kindness. I am quite sure you won't ever be giving up easily. You are like that, your mother was like that, and I have great faith in you."

Kaoru got teary-eyed at her little speech, and she hugged the old lady. "Thank you, Shinochi-san. You've been very kind to me and father ever since my mother has passed away."

"Of course, Kaoru-chan," Maeki winked. "I am your mother's closest friend."

Kaoru laughed, thanking again the old woman before saying her farewell and stood there on the dock until the old woman's form was gone. After that, she turned towards the direction to which will take her to the ship towards Germany.

"Miss! Look out!" A voice shouted at Kaoru. She turned and before she registered anything at all, something bumped into her. She slipped, off-balanced from the impact, and fell on the cold waters of the sea.

--

"Quickly! Hurry and revive the princess!" Kaoru heard someone shout in a panicked tone. Her eyes were still closed, and her body was limp to whoever people was carrying her, but she was quickly regaining her consciousness. She could register that her whole body was wet, her hair sticking to her face. She felt people hurrying and scuffling about, and she somewhat knew that they were terribly worried about her. Added to that fact, her lungs sting and hurt.

_But why? I have no relatives. No one knows me except Shinochi-san._ Kaoru thought. A bit later, she found herself carefully placed in a soft ground, and what she identified as a soft western couch. The people that had carried her here was gone, following a doctor who had examined her.

"We are lucky that we saved her before she was terribly hurt." A relieved voice said from outside. Kaoru stood, a bit wobbly and lungs still stinging, and glanced towards the door.

"Yes. 'Tis Lady Luck is our side. If the princess got hurt…"

"The princess nearly died, my lord. Gracious me, I'll never hear the end of it from her parents…" The voices faded away.

Kaoru was deeply confused from their conversation. _Princess…nearly died…hurt…what are they talking about?_ She wondered, inching slowly to open the western door. Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened, and in came a girl that wore an elegant western gown of shining silk. When Kaoru looked straight at her, she gasped loudly in surprise.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, stunned and surprised as well. Both of them resembled each other greatly, from the pony-tailed black hair to the white, porcelain skin and well-shaped eyes. The differences were their clothes, their hairstyle and the color of their eyes. While Kaoru's were a beautiful sapphire-blue, her's was a deep, rich chocolate-brown.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya," Kaoru replied to her question, a bit dizzy and definitely puzzled. The girl suddenly blinked at her and a smile formed on her delicate lips.

"Oh, so that is why we look so much alike," She said with a soft smile. "My mama told me about you—a niece she had never seen, born far away from our homeland; my only cousin, the child of Aunt Lilliana."

_Cousin?_ Kaoru thought, and it suddenly seemed to be clearer as well. "You mean…?"

"Yes," She nodded. "My name is Tomoe Kaoru Petrona. My mama is Queen Lifana of Albania, my father Count Vladimir of Russia."

"I am, but I never knew that I had a cousin." Kaoru said thoughtfully. "I remember every single story that mother told me, what information she honestly gave me. She told me about Aunt Lifana, and she had mentioned Count Vladimir in some of her stories."

"Same as mine, Kaoru," Tomoe said, gracefully sitting on the couch Kaoru had laid on earlier. "What is this? Why is the seat wet?"

Kaoru blushed. "I think it is from me. From what I gathered, I apparently fell into the sea by the dock."

Tomoe looked at her, wide-eyed. "Oh, you poor thing. I know there are towels here." Tomoe immediately hunted for one and smiled triumphantly. "Here, dry yourself. You might get a chill."

"Thank you." Kaoru said, relieved as she accepted and began to dry her hair, noticing that her clothes were already half-dry from the heat of the summer.

Tomoe sat on another armchair and primly arranged her skirts. "I believe Aunt Lilliana's letter arrived some four years after you were born. It was the only letter mama would ever receive from her. Aunt Lilliana wrote about you and her life in Asia; mama let me read it one time."

"Father and mother were very happy together." Kaoru told her. "She told me that she never regretted eloping with father, that it was far more better to live in a simple place in Japan than to live in a large palace that in which she could get lost into."

Tomoe shook her head, her lips curved into a slight frown. "I don't believe it. Aunt Lilliana sacrificed everything, not to mention shocking the whole of Europe by eloping! Grandfather was so displeased with her that Aunt Lilliana's name was taboo, except when mother and I talk."

"When you are in love, you are willing to do what your heart pleases, no matter how hard the obstacles may be." Kaoru said.

"I am in love, but I cannot give up everything!" Tomoe cried, flailing her arms about. "I love Akira till the bottom of my heart, but still, I cannot!"

Kaoru gaped at her cousin. "You are in love with a Japanese man?"

Tomoe nodded sadly. "We met while I was touring this country a year ago. Because I dislike the King of Bulgaria, whom I have been promised to, I had a relationship with Akira. I told him of my engagement, and he was sad. I pleaded for him to understand, that I would promise that I would make time for him before I wed the King. Alas, there was no such chance."

"Does the King know of this?"

"Oh, yes. I personally told him."

Kaoru gasped. "How did he react?"

Tomoe shrugged. "He was very much passive."

"If you love Akira so much, why don't you go with him?"

"I cannot!" Tomoe replied vehemently. "I have thought about it, but it seems like my family is holding me. They will be disappointed at me, and I will become a woman of taboo, just like your mother."

"Then, you are not in love. My mother sacrificed her own engagement with your father!" Suddenly, Kaoru closed her mouth, her hands on top of her lips. She thought that Tomoe might be insulted, be taken aback, but she was deeply surprised that she waved her hands dismissively.

"Oh, I know about that. Papa came to Albania and was very much surprised to hear the news of Aunt Lilliana's elopement, but Papa offered for mama instead. You know, I think papa actually loved mama, but because Aunt Lilliana was firstborn, our late grandpapa wanted her to marry first." Tomoe lowered her voice into a whisper. "I suspect papa was relieved that Aunt Lilliana married another. He had a chance with mama after that."

Kaoru giggled softly at that. Suddenly, they both heard very faint voices coming towards the room, and it seemed like Tomoe recognized it. She pulled Kaoru towards the changing room and was quickly unbuttoning her overcoat and gown.

"Tomoe-san! What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed, a bit alarmed.

"Quickly, get off those clothes and wear this." Tomoe instructed, tossing to Kaoru the coat and dress. She walked towards the closet and pulled out a much more simpler gown, but none the less exquisite in its own. Tomoe hurriedly buttoned it up neatly, and then pulled a large bonnet with a similar color as with the dress. Kaoru did as what she was told.

"Tomoe-san, what is this? What are you planning?" Kaoru asked again.

"Well, dear cousin, since I found somebody who looks similar to me, can you please do me a favor for once in our life?"

Kaoru had the feeling that what Tomoe had to say was not good, but she sighed. "What is it?"

She did not get an answer right away, as Tomoe was fixing her hairstyle to look like hers. "Well, since you look like me, and you definitely have the air of royalty, can you please trade places with me?" She pleaded. "Akira and I will spend so much time together without making a scandal out of things. Father will get mad at me for not showing up at the wedding—"

"Wedding?!"

Tomoe nodded sadly. "The reason why I am on my way to Bulgaria is to finally marry the King. The engagement had gone long enough for my father, and he does not like the way I kept him waiting."

"But what about the King? I mean, won't he recognize me? And how will I automatically respond to your name?" Kaoru asked quickly.

Tomoe laughed, applying the finishing touches to Kaoru's hair. "Oh, you need not worry about that. Father, mother and the King call me _Kaoru_ instead of Tomoe. The others, well, they are an exception. My parents and the King finds your name perfectly innocent to hear."

"Oh, Tomoe-san, this is outrageous!" She complained. "Maybe I can't do this. It feels like I'm lying."

"Oh, shush! You are not! We do look very much alike, and besides, your manners tell me that you are educated very well. I no doubt think that Aunt Lilliana taught you about the royal piety."

"Well, yes, mother taught me about etiquette and several other languages—but that is besides the point!" Kaoru argued.

"Please, Kaoru, do this favor for me for the sake of love!" Tomoe pleaded. "I love Akira dearly, but I cannot disappoint my family and the whole of Europe! And, of course, I will even pay you for it, for it seems like you are in need of money. One thousand England pounds sounds good enough."

Kaoru looked into Tomoe's eyes, finding the desperate plea in it. She sighed. She was too soft for all of this. The truth was, she was indeed in need of money, so desperate that she was willing to work as a servant of a rich household in Germany. But in a simple twist of fate, her cousin came in when she needed it most, and the sum she was offering her was quite big. It was impossible for her to resist.

"Okay, then. I'll do it."

Tomoe smiled, flinging her arms around Kaoru's neck. "Oh, thank you very much! This is going to be the happiest moment of my life!"

"But when will you be back?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"I'll be back before the wedding. It is still months away because there are so much planning to do, so do not concern yourself too much." She answered. Tomoe was still going to say more, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Princess, may I come in?" A deep, male voice asked from outside.

"Who is that?" Kaoru asked as Tomoe shoved her out of the changing room.

"He is Laird McEwan of Scotland, a far relative of our family. He is one of the people escorting me to Bulgaria personally, under the favors of grandpapa."

Kaoru looked horrified. "Is he going to stay long in Bulgaria?"

"No," Tomoe answered, straightening Kaoru's clothes. "He will be back to his hometown after he have made sure you are already fine. He will not stay long; say a day or two, he will be gone."

"Tomoe-san, please convince me again why I have to do this." Kaoru groaned.

"For the sake of my love for Akira," She replied firmly. "Now, sit down on the couch. I will let him enter by my voice, and then I will hide behind this closet. I will go after you are gone." Tomoe slowly went inside the huge closet, before she gave Kaoru a wink. "Yes, you may come in!" Tomoe called, and then swiftly closed the closet door.

No sooner than Tomoe had said those words, a rather plump-looking man entered. He was tall, judging by the height as Kaoru stood, with thin, brown hair and a rather curved mustache. His eyes were a dark hazelnut, but it was jolly and kind, combined with heavy concern.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" He asked, looking over her. "I heard you fell into the water."

"I am quite fine, Laird McEwan." Kaoru answered smoothly, controlling the nervous shake of her hand. "They are quick to save me, and they let a doctor check over my condition."

Laird McEwan let out a relieved sigh, and then smiled good-naturedly at her. "Well, if you are ready, Your Highness, we will immediately set out for Bulgaria. Come now, the ship is waiting."

"I will follow you shortly." Kaoru said. She turned to the closet where Tomoe was hiding. She could see her cousin's eyes watching her, and faintly saw the outline of her hand waving her away. Kaoru smiled shakily at her, before she closed the door.

_This is a great, new adventure for me._ Kaoru thought as she followed Laird McEwan to their ship. _I wonder, what does this 'King of Bulgaria' look like. Would he recognize me instantly and throw me away, or will he be so easily deceived by Tomoe's trickery?_

--

In the country of Bulgaria, a bit farther to the west, dull amber eyes watched from outside the window, looking at the people about the land. His mouth was in a straight, hard line, and his face was all but calm.

"Your Majesty, the Princess of Albania is set to arrive today." The Prime Minister reminded him. "You should get ready to meet her, it is only proper."

"I know that, Enishi," He said, scowling as he thought about it. He was never interested with the Princess of Albania, nor did her beauty captivate him. His Prime Minister, Yukishiro Enishi, to bring an alliance to both countries, planned the engagement. It was such a joke to him; he had wondered why the late Queen ever agreed to such before she died.

The King of Bulgaria stood from his position, going towards the direction of his room. As he passed a mirror in the hallway, the sunlight illuminated the fiery red of his hair, the glint of his amber eyes, and the trademark cross scar on his left cheek. He was an illegitimate child, born of the King's favorite concubine. When his mother died, the Queen—a kind woman of such courageous spirit—adopted him as her own, since she was barren.

The little boy was taught about different subjects—politics, arithmetic, physics and arts, particularly swordsmanship. He had a great instructor, basically humorless, completely merciless and believed that the best thing for someone to learn is to show it, but he never regretted anything that his instructor taught. He kept it by heart.

Unfortunately, the King of Bulgaria, his father, died of serious illness. Since the King had no legitimate children, he, the 20-year-old violet-eyed boy, was put on the throne. Not long after, he met his half-brother from another concubine, Enishi, some six or seven years younger than him but considerably taller. He saw Enishi's potential and offered him the position as his Prime Minister. With the help of his wise adopted mother, the now late-Queen, and Enishi, he led the country.

Though people thought he was happy, he was lonely in the palace. He shrank into his lonely world, and subconsciously made a mask of calmness on his own.

Only, that new personality of the boy had the eyes of infinite amber—harsh, cold and unrelenting.

And fate planned one woman who will melt that ice in his soul.

--

_To be continued…_

--

**Notes:** I erased the later chapters. I found out that since I'm changing too much information to correct mistakes, they all have to be taken down. I'll post the revised chapters as soon as I'm finished.


	3. Chapter 02: The Interaction

Standard discalimers apply

**Standard discalimers apply.**

--

**Chapter Three  
**The Interaction

--

On the ship, Kaoru became acquainted with Tomoe's lady's maid. Felia was a petite woman who was startlingly intelligent. As soon as Laird McEwan brought her to the ship, Felia realized at once that she was not the real princess, but had refrained in saying anything. It was when Kaoru was ensconed in her quarters that Felia turned to her and began drilling questions that made Kaoru squirm.

"Her Highness stayed with her lover?" Felia asked, surprised. A thoughtful expression swept through her face. "I would not have thought that Princess Tomoe had the courage to see to her happiness."

Kaoru blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Felia shook her head. "I know of Her Highness' lover. He is the eldest son of a Japanese ambassador who had gone to Albania once. Princess Tomoe was enamored of him, and he of her. But Her Highness was already promised to His Majesty, King of Bulgaria, so they had no future. I watched the princess wither inside." She sighed. "It is a pitiful sight."

"You…are…not going to bring her back?" Kaoru asked cautiously.

"Oh, no, my lady!" Felia said. "Her Highness deserves that happiness. She has always been obedient to the demands of the country and her people. Why should I destroy the one thing that makes her smile?"

Kaoru sat down on the corner of the bed. "I see," She said faintly, duly relieved.

"Princess Tomoe spoke once about the existence of her cousin, in passing. You do so look like her, my lady." Felia announced, nodding to herself. "Except for your eyes. So blue."

"But what about Tomoe's fiance? The king? I cannot marry him!" Kaoru said, panicking slightly.

Felia frowned. "That is a problem. But perhaps I can find a solution for that. Just let me think of something, my lady. I will try my hardest."

It was two days of brainstorming when they finally thought of something. There was an establishment that allowed the people to mail friends or relatives in other countries residing beyond the sea. People paid a small amount for their letters to be sent, and in turn, the establishment would pay a cargo ship that was en route to these countries for a minimum fee. Since the mail was still within their route, captains usually agree. It was a very slow way, and there was the possibility of delays and ship wreckages, but the missives usually arrive safely.

Kaoru mulled over this plan for another day with Felia in the background assuring her that this was the best way to send news to Tomoe. "The good thing is that since Her Highness will predictably be with or in touch Mr. Kiyosato, we could address the missive to his home. Mr. Kiyosato is a highly astute and honest person; he will know what to do with it."

In the end, Kaoru had to reluctantly agree that it was the best thing that they could do.

The remaining days of travel were spent in educating Kaoru in the rules of etiquette and history of the family. She found out that both Tomoe's parents were still alive and currently in Albania, and that Tomoe was beloved of her two younger brothers who were twins. "They are to come for Her Highness' wedding, of course. Until then, they are to stay in Albania." Felia taught her how to walk, talk, eat and sit properly until Kaoru even tried to do so in her sleep. She was educated about Albania herself—the people, economy and lifestyle. It was enough to send Kaoru's mind into a dizzy.

After a month of speedy travel, Bulgaria was finally in sight. The ship docked at Dedeagac, a small province that was near the sea. Kaoru and Felia were ushered into a closed carriage, surrounded by a dozen armed guards on horseback to accompany and protect them as they traveled to Sofia, capital of Bulgaria. Another carriage served as carriers of their trunks and boxes. Laird McEwan did not come with them and bade them farewell, wanting to return to his home.

Due to the fact that Sofia was far from the sea, their travel took them almost a week before they saw the city. Kaoru peeked through the carriage curtains and saw the people dressed in colorful fabrics, their skin ranging from tanned to olive to bronze.

"As soon as His Majesty ascended the throne at age twenty, he tried his hardest to create peace in Sofia. After several years, it became a reality, and he has been trying to keep it that way ever since." Felia explained. "Many people from other provinces come to Sofia. This city is thriving. His Majesty has extended that peace to as far as Plovdiv. It is unfortunate that he has not finished his quest for peace."

Kaoru looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Beyond Plovdiv, on the eastern side of Bulgaria, there is still unrest. There are unjust crimes and small internal wars. He has been ruler for almost a decade, yet it is that difficult to bring peace to a country." Felia replied. "People have their own opinions, their own sense of justice. But His Majesty keeps trying. I think it is safe to believe that one day, Bulgaria will be just as thriving, just as peaceful, as other successful kingdoms."

Kaoru nodded, wondering about the king, wondering what sort of man he was to bring about such prosperity in his country.

--

The man in question was currently missing.

Enishi could feel a headache coming. As soon as the ship carrying the princess docked, a message was sent to Sofia in haste, bringing the news that Princess Tomoe of Albania was coming to the palace a week later, more or less. He reminded the King about her imminent arrival, but as soon as he acknowledged it, he left. Left! Enishi snorted in annoyance. The man was at least six years older than him, but Enishi swore that sometimes the King was childish enough to be Enishi's younger brother instead.

"Enishi, you look furious," Kenshin said as he strolled into the room, wearing a sword on his hip. He was already dressed for formality, his hair tied in a high ponytail. He was arranging his neck collar and brushing his fingers over the black fabric. Sunlight glinted of the golden buttons.

"I can't imagine why," Enishi replied acidly.

Kenshin smiled amusedly. "I came dressed and on time. Is that not what is required of me?"

Enishi frowned. "And not a minute too soon. I was about to go to the grand foyer to expect the Princess. You nearly left your duty of meeting your fiance."

Kenshin shrugged. "I think it fair when you are the one who affianced me to her. It's not like I want her."

Enishi sighed. "Can you not, at the least, _pretend_ that you seem to hold a certain torch of respect for her? No, not a torch; a mere candle would do."

"She who refuses to set me free when she has confessed to me of a lover?" He asked incredulously. "I cannot believe that you ask that of me."

"Princess Tomoe has vowed that she will leave her fiance once you are married to her, and remain faithful to you." Enishi said. "For a woman who has been given to a man she does not want, it seems quite reasonable. You accepted, if I may remind you."

"With the condition she does not come into the marriage pregnant with a child that is not mine." Kenshin added dryly. "Let us stop this nonsense. As you say, the Princess Kaoru is coming, and it is my duty to welcome her graciously."

"Why do you insist to call her by her second name?" Enishi asked as they left the stateroom.

Kenshin smiled snidely. "Because only a few chosen are honored to use her second name. She despises it when she hears her beloved name uttered from my lips." He smiled frostily. "She doesn't show it, but I can see disdain in her eyes, and I live to see it."

"It is admirable that Princess Tomoe can even restrain herself," Enishi muttered.

Kenshin shrugged. "Royal upbringing. No doubt when we are married, she will raise hell with a vengeance."

Enishi sighed. "In that case, please take care not to damage the surroundings, especially the antiques."

Kenshin and Enishi stood on the marble steps by the main door, waiting as the closed carriages approached the palace. As soon as it stopped, two footmen jumped down. First, they helped down a woman Kenshin recognized as Felia, the lady's maid. Next, alighting nimbly down was Princess Tomoe.

"Welcome to Bulgaria, Kaoru." Kenshin greeted mildly, bowing graciously.

The princess stiffly curtsied in response and raised her head to meet his. Kenshin was struck silent by the difference he saw. She may look like Tomoe, but she was certainly not.

_Incredible blue eyes._

"It is an honor to see you again, Princess Tomoe," Enishi said, bowing.

"As am I, Prime Minister Enishi." Kaoru smiled nervously.

"I know you and youe entourage must be exhausted from your travel, but I am sorry to say that there is a small reception awaiting you not far from the palace." Enishi informed her apologetically.

Kaoru sighed almost inaudibly. "I see."

"But, the good news is that it is not until three hours from now. It is enough time for your things to be placed in your rooms, and for you to rest and freshen up before the reception." Enishi said. "Your rooms have already been assigned to you."

Kaoru brightened considerably. "Oh, thank you very much."

Kenshin offered his arm, silently gazing at her. "Come, Kaoru. I will be kind and gracious enough to escort you to the wing where your rooms are located."

Kaoru glanced at Felia and reluctantly rested her hand on his arm. "I appreciate it, Your Majesty."

"Your rooms are located at the western wing, where the late Queen resided after I came to the throne. It is styled and furnished to her taste, which I will hope you will not complain." Kenshin said.

Startled by the abrupt rudeness, Kaoru could only reply, "Of course not, Your Majesty."

"Good. Once we are married, you will, of course, transfer to the Queen's chamber, which is connected to mine. In there, you can have free hand in changing what you don't like."

"I understand."

Kenshin glanced at her. "You are taking this marriage business remarkably well for a reluctant bride. Not months ago you were adamant that this marriage was of great despair to you and fought me every step of the way. You reveal you have a lover, yet when I asked that we terminate the engagement, you flatly refuse."

Kaoru turned and gave him a shocked look. "I…Your Majesty…"

"And what is this 'Your Majesty' business?" He asked. "You call me by my name with ridiculous sarcasm."

"I—"

"Hopefully you do not carry your lover's child." Kenshin remarked. "But then, I should be thankful. If you _do_ carry a child, it will dissolve this arrangement." He sneered at her. "So, are you carrying?"

The sheer rudeness of this man, even though he was king, was more than Kaoru could bear. Furious, she nudged him hard at the ribs with her elbow, gaining a small amount of satisfaction when he inhaled in pain and gritted his teeth against shouting. "No, I do not carry another man's child, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Kaoru hissed quietly. "And although I already prepared myself with your contempt, I cannot just listen idly by while you show such rudeness to me. If you assume I will tolerate everything you will put me through, you are sadly mistaken!"

"Well, well, the vixen does have claws." Kenshin said, wincing as his sore side throbbed again.

She wanted to throttle the man, king or no king. Kaoru had to restrain herself because Felia and her remaining entourage were not far behind with her trunks and other things.

Kenshin, meanwhile, found himself amazed at her spirit. All blue fire and temper, she was a sight to behold. Her cheeks reddened when she was angry.

"This would be the western wing," Kenshin said. "The maids will bring you to your rooms." He gestured at the maids at the corridors. "I will come to escort you promptly two hours from now. Enjoy your rest, princess."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Kaoru replied coldly and turned haughtily, her skirts swishing at her ankles.

Glancing at her one last time, Kenshin turned and walked towards his stateroom. He badly needed a drink.

--

**Kyoto, Japan**

Okina knocked lightly on the papered screen before he entered Aoshi's study. As was his nature, the place was neat and spotless, and everything had a place. Aoshi sat behind a Western table and chair, reading documents in a yukata. He looked up when the door slid open and nodded to acknowledge Okina. "Was there something you needed, Okina?"

"I received a missive." Okina extracted the envelope from his sleeve. "As you know, my nephew had a daughter living in Tokyo. Your second cousin, if I'm correct."

Aoshi placed down the papers on the desk. "You said 'had'. Is she not there anymore?"

"No. According to my report, she accepted a teaching position in Germany by one of her former students. If I had known she was having a hard time in Tokyo, I would have invited her here to live with us." Okina shook his head. "I remember her to be a precocious child, full of mischief."

"I remember her. Kaoru Kamiya." Aoshi leaned back. "You wish for me to retrieve her in Germany?"

"If that was where she went, as one of her former students as her sponsor, I would not have worried."

Aoshi raised a brow. "She didn't go there?"

"No. She did plan to board the ship to Germany, but according to my contact there, she boarded another ship instead, and dressed in a fine Western gown. I don't know what happened, and that is why I worry." Okina opened the letter. "It says here that the ship was to travel to Bulgaria, and that the Princess of Albania, who is secretly visiting the country, was to board that ship."

"And where is this princess?"

Okina sighed. "We have yet to find her."

Aoshi stared outside the window. "Bulgaria."

"I ask you to retrieve her. She might be in trouble."

"Yes, perhaps that is the best thing to do." Aoshi said. "I can be ready in a day or two if there is a ship to immediately leave for Bulgaria."

"I inquired. There is a ship passing Greece, and the captain assured me he could make a stop if I can pay him for his trouble."

"And when is this?"

Okina frowned. "Unfortunately, a week from now."

"Enough time then."

"For what?"

Aoshi picked up the stack of papers again. "I will not go to a country alone if I can help it, especially that far. My contacts told me that my cousin Soujiro is somewhere in Yokohama. Hopefully he agrees so I won't be journeying alone."

Okina nodded. "A wise idea."

"Yes. Now, my only problem is Misao."

Okina winced. "Ah. She will not want to stay here."

"Precisely."

"You have a week to dissuade her."

Aoshi sighed. "Knowing Misao, it will take more than a week to dissuade her."

--

**Bulgaria**

_The princess is but a slight problem. It will easily be remedied when the men I hired attack today. My orders were to kill Princess Tomoe, but I promise to give them a reward if they successfully kill the King._

_The King is the one person I want to dispose than anyone on this world. I want his body to rot, to be fed to the dogs. A red-haired demon of such cold blood could never deserve a country such as this. I despise him for everything he stands. I loathe his very being, his very soul. I do hope he dies a terrible death, and then should the blood he spilled so callously be avenged._

_An eye for an eye._

--

_To be continued..._

--

**Notes**: This chapter has a _lot_ of changes. When I say a "lot", I mean it. Even though this story has been in hiatus for such a long time, I'm happy the readers still love this. I can't believe the reception for this fanfic! I'm so happy. Thank you guys!

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed:  
**yuMeNami, Obsequious, Jasmine blossom625, Lynne102, PaCT, Heloisa, xIce.Moonx, Fickle Luck, celestialfirefox, babegalanime, skenshingumi, mischka

Thanks to the 109 readers who placed this story in their alerts list!  
Thanks to the 156 readers who placed this story in their favorites list!

You guys rock! :)


	4. Chapter 03: The Attempt

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

--

**Chapter Three  
**The Attempt

--

**Sofia, Bulgaria**

"I cannot believe the sheer rudeness of that…that wretch!" Kaoru exclaimed as soon as Felia closed the door to their chambers. "Did you know what he said to me as we walked? He dare inquire, as if he was talking about the weather, if I was carrying another man's child!" Kaoru wanted to throw something so badly that her hands shook, but refrained from doing so out of respect for the late Queen, who once made this her abode. Just thinking of his face made her furious once again.

Felia gasped. "He did not!"

"Oh, yes he did! The gall of that man!" Kaoru marched around the sitting room of her chamber. "I wanted to strangle him. No wonder Tomoe despises him! He is king, yet he has no gentlemanly manners. Unlike Prime Minister Enishi, who was so gracious of his welcome of us."

Felia opened one of the trunks and carefully took out several day dresses. "I believe His Majesty is only rude to you, my lady. When I was here with Her Highness, he seems to act the same way. He does not hide that he despises Her Highness and his engagement to her."

"If he does not like to be married to her, why carry on with the arrangement?"

"I believe the late Queen approved of the match. It is said that this marriage will seal the friendship between Bulgaria and Albania. The older of the twin princes is the current heir to the throne. If something happens to him, the other young prince will inherit the throne, therefore, there is a very little chance for Her Highness Princess Tomoe to become Queen of Albania." Felia said. "Now, my lady, which dress do you prefer—the blue or the green?"

--

**Kyoto, Japan**

"Aoshi!"

Even though he was in his study, Aoshi flinched at the sound of the high-pitched cry from Misao. The loud footsteps coming from outside alerted Aoshi to her irritation. Misao was a ninja. As taught, they were supposed to create no sound coming from them, nothing that alerted any enemy of their presence. But Misao liked to create loud noises whenever she was irritated or angry. He mentally prayed to any god listening that she would not be stubborn about the issue.

When she appeared on the doorway of his study, he knew no god listened to his prayers.

"Aoshi! I heard from Okina that you are going to travel abroad. Is this true?" Misao demanded, her aqua eyes narrowed.

"It is true." He replied solemnly.

"I am coming with you!"

"No, I'm afraid I cannot let you." Aoshi said.

"Cannot let me?" Misao asked, her voice now dangerously low. "Please enlighten me as to who is the current leader of this organization?"

Aoshi knew answering that was one of his biggest mistakes. "You, Misao."

"Yes, me, Misao Makimachi. Even though you are the ex-leader, you are my subordinate now, so you must follow everything the leader decides. Is that not one of the rules of the Oniwaban?" She asked. "I have decided, as head, that I will accompany my _subordinate_," Misao stressed. "As he goes abroad. If you're worried about what Okina will say, I'll persuade him of the matter. Now, do you have any complaints?"

Aoshi frowned. "Misao, I am not currently aware of the hospitality of the country we are going. It could be hostile or at war. There could be many bandits and mercenaries prowling the roads. Although you are a ninja, you are young and inexperienced."

"If it is that dangerous, why travel alone?" She pointed out.

"I am not," He replied, closing the book he was reading before she came in. "I have decided to contact a cousin of mine, Soujiro Seta. He is a skilled swordsman with a speed that I admire. As soon as the ship taking us there is ready, we will go immediately."

"For the record, I am not _that_ young anymore. I am twenty, considered in the eyes of everyone as an adult; therefore I can make my own decisions. Furthermore, even though I do not have experience in real battles, I can handle bandits and mercenaries easily, or have you forgotten that I, too, traveled alone while tracking you down? The percentage of protection is much higher when there is more than one accompanying you, is that not right? I may not be a skilled swordsman, but I can hold my own with my choice of weapons."

Suddenly, Okina laughed by the doorway. "Aoshi, it seems you have lost."

"You are not helping," Aoshi retorted dryly.

Okina chuckled. "Listening to her arguments, I concede that she has a point. She has grown from the child you have taken care of. Admit it; you cannot shelter Misao forever."

"But I would like to try," Aoshi muttered.

Okina gazed at his granddaughter. "Misao, I will allow you to go with Aoshi, but I will have several conditions."

"I'll try to honor them if they are reasonable." Misao shrugged.

Despite the reply, Okina smiled. "Firstly, you must listen to Aoshi whenever it is concerning your security. He will know what to do best on unfamiliar territory. However you despise those orders, you will listen and obey him. Secondly, always carry your weapons with you, no matter where you go. In this country, Aoshi informed me, they wear Western gowns. Think about where you can hide and easily access your weapons. Lastly, do not be impulsive." He gazed at her. "Are we clear on this?"

Misao was silent for several minutes before she nodded. "They sound reasonable. I accept." She shot a triumphant grin at Aoshi. He glared back at her.

"Aoshi, you need to learn more about the country's situation." Okina said.

"I'm already starting on that. Bulgaria is not unfamiliar to me, but ten years is a long time. Much can change."

"Good. Misao," Okina turned to her with a secret smile. "I have a special task for you."

--

**Sofia, Bulgaria**

Kaoru looked sullen as she sat on the chair in front of the dresser. "I admire Tomoe for not complaining about these evil things." She said, eyeing the hairpins scattered on the surface. "Are you sure a few will not be enough? It is quite…painful." She winced as another poked hard her scalp. "Or can we not settle with ribbons? I like tying them in a simple style. Why does my hair need to be pinned up in elaborate ringlets?"

"My lady, hairstyles are part of the fashion of society. Everyone looks from the top of a lady's head to the tips of her slippers." Felia explained. "Besides, you have beautiful hair. Women flaunt their charms."

Kaoru scowled. "Well, I do not. It is not practical."

"Beauty is rarely practical, my lady." Felia replied amusedly.

Kaoru was thankfully almost the same size as Tomoe. She was dressed with little problems except a quick fix on the length. Although they were much alike, Tomoe was taller by an inch or two, but not tall enough to be commented upon. Kaoru admitted, as she looked at the mirror, that she looked wonderful. With her hair artfully pinned and the dress beautiful beyond words, she looked like the princess she dreamed about when her mother told about her court life.

"It's almost time, my lady." Felia said as she made last-minute checks. "His Majesty must be waiting."

"Let him wait," Kaoru replied crossly.

"But the people coming to the reception must be waiting, as well. There is a difference between coming fashionably late and coming very late."

She was reluctant to be in the presence of the king. It took much prodding in Felia's part to make Kaoru move faster. Kenshin was, indeed, already waiting, sitting on a lounge chair on one side of an end table. He was still dressed the same as when she last saw him, right down to the sword.

Kenshin liked the dress on her. It was deep azure with golden embroidered leaves scattered throughout the cloth underneath a black cloak with white lace trimmings. He was sure that she was not Tomoe; he observed everything to the very last detail. For instance, Kenshin knew that Tomoe had dark eyes the color of chocolate and coffee, and that they were almond-shaped. Tomoe wore plum perfume that reminded him of early springtime. Tomoe was also taller, graceful in an ethereal sense. Her temper was also as cool as frozen ice.

This woman who looked too much like Tomoe was Tomoe's counterpart in almost every aspect. Her eyes were what really gave her away—blue like the sea, and the corners slanted upwards. Her scent was milder; summer blooms and light breeze. She was lithe and had her own sort of grace. She moved like she was walking on water—soft, silent and dangerous. Her temper was what impressed Kenshin best. Fiery with flames that burned and a tongue sharper than a sword.

If Tomoe had not been adamant that she was marrying him out of duty, Kenshin believed he would have liked her. Tomoe had confessed to a lover, and Kenshin had politely asked her to set him free from the arrangement, but she was determined to see the marriage through, which until now he did not understand as to why.

"Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, bowing over her gloved hand then offered his arm. "Enishi is waiting with the carriage. He believes in punctuality."

"No barbs today? I am rested enough to win over you." Kaoru whispered.

"My initial welcomes of you are always the worst. I'm afraid your loathing of me returns twofold every time I see you again. You should know by now that I mellow down after the first, most contemptous remarks."

Kaoru turned away. "Loathing is such a strong word."

"But do remember that does not mean I stop entirely." Kenshin continued, smiling wickedly.

Kaoru returned her gaze back at him. "It really is too bad, my lord, but you should know that I become more of a hellion when given time. I vow, one day I will see you on your knees in front of me."

"What a brutal challenge," Kenshin drawled.

"No doubt you deserve your pride to be torn to shreds by a woman." Kaoru huffed.

"Lady, my pride has very little to do with your petty challenges." He scoffed.

She gave a slow, evil smile that disturbed Kenshin more than he could admit.

Enishi stood by the carriage, the door already open. "Your Highness." He bowed. "Let me help you up." Kaoru shot Kenshin a look, which he could roughly translate as, "_A gentleman at last._" Kenshin glared. Kaoru allowed him to help her inside, followed by Felia, who quickly arranged Kaoru's skirts. Kenshin alighted next before Enishi. An awaiting footman closed the door firmly and they were off, followed by ten bodyguards on horseback.

"Where is this reception to be held?" Kaoru asked.

"It is more of a small gathering than a reception, Your Highness." Enishi replied. "A courtier was honored to let us use his house for this occasion."

"I am surprised that this was not held in the palace itself."

Enishi shot Kenshin a wry look. "His Majesty does not like the idea of reporters in the palace walls."

Kaoru gave an exclamation. "There are to be reporters present?"

Kenshin sliced his hand through the air in an irritated motion. "They are not serious journalists. They are gossip writers that print tabloids containing unconfirmed rumors and scandals. These so-called reporters have destroyed more than their fair share of reputations and marriages." He tried but failed to contain a scowl. "I am vainly trying to erase their existence, but the people openly like reading their worthless news. It is a very hard fight, but I believe I'll win in the end."

Enishi turned to Kaoru to explain. "Several years before the death of the Queen, there was a published column that told of the previous King's hidden concubines. Apparently, they are not that hidden, and they managed to dig out more than quite a few. Needless to say, even though the Queen knew of her late husband's infidelity, it was distressing to read it in public paper." He said. "The Queen was already weak then, and was distraught by insult brought to the late King that she took to bed for several days. His Majesty has made every effort to close the tabloids since then."

"But why are they set out to come?" Kaoru inquired.

"There are apparently some rumors spreading that the union between Your Highness and His Majesty will result into unrest. There is another rumor floating around that you, Your Highness, are apparently courting a lover." Enishi said. Suddenly, the air became wrought with tension. Kaoru stiffened, Felia looked down on her hands, while Kenshin looked grimly on outside. After a moment, Enishi coughed and continued. "We are suppressing these ridiculous rumors, of course, but there is no stopping the curiousness of people."

"Apparently," Kaoru agreed.

They were halfway to their destination when there was a shout outside. Kenshin and Enishi went suddenly alert when they heard several gunshots outside. Kenshin immediately took hold of his sword. Enishi opened a secret compartment beneath the seat and took out his own sword. "It is a good thing, then, that I took precautions." Enishi said.

"What is happening?" Kaoru asked.

The carriage suddenly came into a sharp stop. Both Kaoru and Felia were not ready for it and tumbled forward. Enishi managed to catch both of them as Kenshin peered out cautiously. "You two, whatever happens, stay in the carriage." Kenshin ordered. "Enishi, we have company."

"We seem to always do," Enishi said lightly and righted the two women on their seats. "Do excuse me, Your Highness." He opened the door and jumped out, sword already drawn, leaving the sheath inside. Kenshin pointedly looked at them again. "Remember—stay!" He jumped out after Enishi and promptly closed the door. His gaze immediately went to four of his bodyguards already lying dead on the ground. The remaining guards were locked in combat. Enishi joined the fray. Kenshin noticed a hooded man coming towards him.

"Such lengths to kill me," Kenshin said.

The shoulders shrugged up imperceptibly. "It is not you we are after today, King." He replied and moved his head to the closed carriage. Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"The princess."

"Yes. She is our target." He withdrew a pistol from his cloak. "Stand aside, King. Although I have no qualms in shooting you to get her, though, but I must see her dead first."

Kenshin drew his sword. "Then you must get past me to do so."

It was fortunate that the would-be assassin was not an accurate shot; Kenshin evaded in just in the nick of time. And then swords were clashing, the area surrounded by the sound. A wounded but still alive crony approached the carriage, throwing the doors open, then he gave a cry of pain when the heavy sheath slammed into his stomach. He fell down on the ground, writhing in pain. Out emerged Kaoru, the sheath clutched firmly with both hands as she positioned herself in a defensive pose. When another tried to strike her down, she gave a battle cry as she wielded her makeshift weapon to her attacker's throat, blocking his windpipe. He fell down unconscious.

The sounds of hooves came echoing into the path. Most of them stopped to see what was going on. Seeing armed men coming their way, the group of attackers moved quickly to retreat, some managing to escape into the nearby woods, others captured with the sword tips near their chests. Kenshin nodded, recognizing the house colors of a noble family living not far from the road.

"Your Majesty, are you unharmed?" One of Kenshin's personal guards asked.

Deeming not to answer the question, Kenshin turned and tried to keep his temper in check as he strode towards Kaoru, still holding Enishi's sword sheath in her hands. "Did I or did I not tell you to stay inside the carriage?" He asked, his voice strained by anger.

"I cannot very well just do nothing when an assassin tried to kill us inside, now would I?" Kaoru retorted hotly, rubbed wrong by his fury. "I was lucky enough to notice the Prime Minister's sheath. I am most thankful." Enishi gave a gracious nod in acceptance of her thanks and took the sheath from her.

"And you have experience in how to fight?" Kenshin demanded.

Kaoru stiffened. "Enough." She replied, turning her head away. She knew, then, that it was a bad move to make when she saw several mutilated bodies bathed in blood. Now that the adrenaline of the fight left her, she gave a gasp at the ghastly sight, paling until she was chalk-white. Her knees gave way to her trembling and she collapsed in a heap, her eyes never straying. Following her line of sight and cursing, Kenshin promptly swept her up and placed her inside the carriage, settling her gently next to Felia, who looked considerably distressed.

"Enishi, tell them that the reception has been cancelled." Kenshin ordered. "Ride with the guards and do not return to the palace until I've sent additional men to protect you."

Enishi nodded and was given immediately a horse. After giving instructions, the carriage was turned around back towards the palace.

"How does she fare?" Kenshin asked as he gazed at Kaoru's complexion.

"She is mostly in shock, Your Majesty. She has never seen such bloody carnage before." Felia wiped Kaoru's cold forehead. Kenshin refrained from retorting that the bodies were not enough to constitute a "carnage". Instead, he took out the coach blankets and helped wrapped it around Kaoru, trying to keep the worst of the shock at bay. When they arrived at the palace, Kenshin jumped out from the carriage without waiting a footman to open the doors and gathered Kaoru in his arms and carried her. Felia managed to walk in front, fussing over her. The maids immediately opened the door to Kaoru's chambers. Felia pushed away the covers from the bed. Kenshin brought her down and was relieved enough to see that Kaoru had managed to slip into unconsciousness.

"Send for Dr. Takani." Kenshin commanded a hovering footman outside the door.

"At once, Your Majesty!"

Kenshin glanced at Felia. "There is no need to worry. Dr. Takani is capable. She will help with your mistress." He assured her. "If you excuse me, I must see to other affairs." He looked down on Kaoru's sleeping face, lines of concern appearing briefly on his forehead before disappearing, and he went out of the room.

--

_It is popularly said that when you want things done, you have to do it yourself. I found that whoever said it has taken more than his fair share of disappointments. I, too, began to believe this short philosophy. The assassins I've hired are imbeciles, the lot of them. They could not even kill one slip of a girl. In my rage, I killed the small number of escapees and regretted it instantly, for I soiled my blade in killing these puny people not worth of my time. But I felt some satisfaction in watching the blood flow on the ground. Red and green do make a beautiful combination._

_I want his pain. I want to see his face twist in agony as I stab my sword—especially crafted—through his heart. I want it so badly I dream of it, and there stems my impatience. My hands shake with the need, and I laugh as I look at my bloodied sword. Not long from now, not long at all will my dreams be a fervent reality._

--

_To be continued..._

--

**Notes:** Finally I've finished this chapter. This was late in coming. I blame my kittens for pulling out my letter keys on my keyboard and the fact that I had to pool money to buy a new one. Pulling out keys! Now, I've even gone out of my way to make sure it never happens again!

**Thanks to the following who reviewed:  
**celestialfirefox, sulou, Kaoru4, inukensgurl, Queen Hermy Penguin, ixchen, yuMeNami, Jasmine blossom625, PaCT, mischka, SoreNoMiko, NEeLLoC, Seikkyokuka

_skenshingumi_ - It's not an open secret, but it's known by Kenshin (because she confessed it), Enishi (because he's Kenshin's Prime Minister) and Felia (can you honestly hide anything from your personal maid?). With Kenshin's obnoxiousness, it's true he wasn't (much) like that in the original version, but after much contemplation, I think most people would be feeling bitter in marrying a future spouse that you know has someone on the side. I know I would.

_Obsequious101_ - I blame this on author's creative license, but if that doesn't help...Tomoe has dark brown eyes, while Kaoru might have blue eyes, I've always imagined her with "eyes like sapphire". A sapphire gem, when in dim light, is quite dark in color. A bit lame, LOL. It's a fanfic, right? XD


End file.
